A note for You And one for Me
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Aika feels as if she doesn't belong with Vyse and Fina anymore and that she must leave. Vyse can't stand it. When two notes are exchanged, are feelings confessed? What will be the out come? Pirateshipping oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Skies of Arcadia though I truly wish I did.

**A.N: **It had been ages since I wrote a Vyse and Aika story! Yeah, this is a one-shot so please enjoy. It was kinda based off of another story I had started, but I think this is a lot better. (Smiles) Please read on.

**A note for You**

**And one for Me**

_By: Moi... Okay. Sensational Sista_

It had been a normal evening on the island known as Crescent Isle. Everyone was finishing their work, while Marco and Cupil played in the fountain that adorned the center of the island town. Fina sat in Vyse's room as he discussed a new ship route. They were hoping to locate a few statues that were rumored to be on the Horteka continent.

"Vyse, do you really think that we can find these?" Fina asked in curiosity.

Vyse replied with a nod and was about to continue when the door to his room opened. Both room occupants turned their gaze to the figure walking in and smiled.

"Hello Aika," greeted Fina cheerfully. Vyse mimicked Fina's cheerfulness in his own greeting. It was always great when their red headed friend came to join them in discovery planning.

This time though, her normal perky and upbeat expression was a little bit down. Her closest friends realized this instantly.

"Aika, is everything..." Vyse trailed off. The girl in pig tails faced Fina with a small smile.

"Fina, could you let me talk to Vyse for a minute?" When the blonde teen didn't move, just waited expectantly, Aika spoke again. "Umm... alone?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. It's late anyway, so I am just going to head to bed." Fina was out of the room quickly with the door closing behind her. The Captain then turned to his childhood friend.

"What is on your mind?" he requested as he sat in his desk chair. The girl before him dropped her head down. She had seemed eager to talk to him, but now it looked as if all she found interesting were the floor boards. "Umm... Aika? Are you all right?"

Aika nodded to assure Vyse of that. '_Oh, this is so hard. But I have to tell him_,' were her thoughts. "Vyse..." she spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"I...uhh...IwanttoleavetheislandifonlyforawhilebutIreallywanttoleavebecauseIfeelasifIshouldandIneedyourpermissionsocanI?" she spoke at 90 miles per hour. She could not help it. It was so nerve racking.

"Wh-What? Please speak slower." Aika inhaled after Vyse's command.

"I said... I want to leave the island, if only for a while but I really want to leave, because I feel as if I should and I need you permission. So can I?" The entire thing she said made Vyse visibly flinch.

"You want to leave! I-I... no. I can't have you leave. We need you here. What would give you a reason to go away?... You're my best friend." This time it was Aika's turn to flinch. His last sentence _was_ her reason she chose to depart.

She knew how Fina loved the Captain. And as far as she could see, Vyse loved Fina right back. It pained Aika to always run into them together. She was just the third wheel. Oh, she hated the facts behind it, but she couldn't ignore it. That was why her choice was to leave. Maybe she'd find someone better some place else. '_I highly doubt I will_,_ though_,' were her saddened thoughts.

"I'm sorry Vyse." Her voice was a mere whisper. "But I have to. I'm leaving at the crack of dawn. Nothing you can do will keep me here." Then, there was a total 180 mood swing on Aika's part. She said in her cheery voice, "Wow. I guess I didn't need your permission, after all."

As the orange haired girl in front of him giggled in a nervous manner, Vyse still let her words sink in. She couldn't leave. He wouldn't allow it. But, he also couldn't command some one who he cared for so much do something she didn't want to.

"I'm going to go now and, you know, pack. And I'll tell Fina if she's not already asleep." Aika's voice barely entered Vyse's ears as he placed his elbow atop his desk and rested his head in his palm. Before Aika turned to leave the room, she stepped up to Vyse and gave his still body a hug and dropped something on his desk.

Her footsteps then made their way to the wooden door. There was a slam and Vyse knew she left, but he still couldn't picture it. His best friend, going away? For good? This wasn't fair.

"But what can I do?" He mouthed the simple question. "She doesn't even think of me as anything more than a friend..." He let his head slip from his palm and land on his desk with a _thud_.

"Oww..." Groaned the Legendary pirate. He checked the wall clock hanging above his bed. It was a quarter of midnight. Vyse let out a yawn.

"I guess I should get to bed," he said monotonously. If he were to give Aika a proper goodbye, he'd want to be up with the sun. Much to his disliking, he would have to let her do what she wants. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't let her do this?" he spoke to reassure himself. "I'd be despicable and- Hello. What's this?"

As he had been talking to himself, Vyse's eye caught sight of a small letter on his desk. Reading the in scripted 'Vyse' on the cover, he could tell it was from Aika. He flipped it open and read:

_Vyse, _

_Well, I guess this is goodbye. I mean, of course I'll come and visit you and Fina and everyone. But I just think it would be for the best if I... well... left. I pray you don't take this so hard. I haven't even told you yet and it is painful to think about. But, I guess if you are reading this I have already told you and... Hang on. I am getting off track. What I am saying is... is that the reason I am leaving is..._

_You. You're happiness is what comes first to me. So, I know that I am your friend. Your best friend. And that is why I am leaving. Because I will never be more than that. A friend. What I really really really want to say is... Vyse:_

_I love you. I love you so much. Yet, I know it will never be returned from you. So now you know. I hope this is not too much of a surprise to you. And, just to be fair... I' am telling you when I first found out my feelings for you. Remember the day I gave you a kiss on the cheek? Well, not before, but after the final battle? And you wrote that poem for me saying that you thought I was your best friend? I could tell you worked hard on it, put all your emotion in it, and all for me. I was jubilant about it. So that is when. Now I must stop. This note was to be short, and here I am writing a story!_

_Well Vyse, remember, I'll always love you. Where ever the skies take us._

_Aika_

Vyse put down the letter. She... does feel the same! He could feel a joy rise within him, but then feel it fall just as fast. She doesn't know he feels the same. And she was leaving in only a few hours!

"She won't believe what I say. She'll say it's just my want to keep my best friend around." Vyse moanedin aggravation. Aika would never stay and that was that.

The captain reread the letter. Then he caught something in one of the lines. It sparked an idea. "A poem! It may take a while, but it might work."

The clock in her room struck 6 a.m. Aika was already up and dressed in her usual yellow outfit. Her hair was up in braids and her goggles remained upon her head. In her hand, she held a blue knapsack. Inside were all the necessities she would probably need once reaching her destination which she had yet to choose.

"Skirts, tops, gold, pencil, books..." She continued down her check book and then reached over to her mantel. Upon it was a photo taken of her and Fina giving Vyse bunny ears.

'_Vyse..._' she thought with a sting in her eyes. Quickly, Aika shook it off. '_Come on Aika. This is for the best. And Vyse will be happy. That is all I care about. I want him to be happy and live his sailing life without me to bother him and Fina._'

A light knock came from the other side of her door. Hesitantly, she walked over and opened it slightly. No one was there, but just as she was about to close it, something gained her attention.

Pinned by a tiny tack to the wood door was a white piece of paper. With her gloved hand, the girl in braids tore it off and began to slowly close her door. She stole a quick admiration to the sunrise accenting the red moon.

Once she was safe in her own 'dorm' room, Aika looked at the note. It seemed to be in a poem writing form. She laughed lightly at the terrible penmanship which identified the writer as Vyse. Aika planned to set off once finishing the poem, so her sack of things remained in her hand. She stood in the center of the room and began to read.

_Dear Aika,_

_I will sail the open skies_

_For as far as the eye can see_

_But I will not venture past my home_

_Without you beside of me_

_I'll fight my many enemies_

_For the right of good all around_

_Yet what do you think my true reason is?_

_It's for you to be safe and surely sound_

_How could I continue to sail_

_If you were one day gone?_

_Who would I have keep my spirits high?_

_Fina? Lawrence? Maybe Don?_

_No. No one can take your place_

_Nor will they ever, I do swear_

_Aika, you're my best friend forever_

_And if you leave, I could never bear_

_You see by this poem_

_You mean something dear_

_You've been with me through my life_

_Every day in every year_

_What I'm trying to say is something_

_That is hard for us all_

_But, I've decided you must know_

_Or else my heart is destined to fall_

_Aika, if you could not have guessed_

_This is how I feel through and through_

_You're my first mate; my best friend_

_And I really truly love you_

_All my heart, _

_Vyse_

_P.S. Please. Please don't leave..._

Aika let the piece of paper she had been reading drop to the floor. Surprise and shock hit her like 2 tons of irony. Tears brimmed her amber eyes. She nearly left. And she had thought leaving would bring him happiness, yet it was going to make him feel like this!

The red head slumped against her bedroom wall. Her knapsack of belongings, long since dropped onto her room's floor, had a small opening at the top. Still with her shining eyes, Aika stole a glance at it. Able to be seen was the picture she had thrown in amongst her other things.

The picture showed her, Vyse and Fina all standing on the deck of the Delphinus. She remembered that day. It was just after their return to Crescent Isle after the Crystal War ended. She had given Vyse a peck on the cheek after the picture was taken and he had turned tomato red.

A smile crept onto the rogue's lips at the memory. So there was a reason why he blushed...

The young eighteen year old couldn't take it any more. With a boisterous smile plastered to her face, she stood up. '_I have to find Vyse!_'she thought excitedly.

In a single bound, she was by her door and pulled it open in lightning speed. Much to her surprise, the door wasn't the only thing that came into her room.

The young captain fell backwards into his best friend's room and landed on his bum. He had seemingly been leaning against the outside of her door.

Vyse immediately thought up an excuse for his lazy actions, but was met in a tight hug. Instantly, Aika had wrapped her arms around the boy she grew to love. Vyse figured she had seen the note and hugged the gold loving girl back. Tears that had been present in Aika's eyes spilled down her cheeks in happiness.

"Vyse," she spoke with a little sniffle as they continued to embrace. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She ended in a whisper, tears slowing but not stopping.

The blue clad teen gently pulled away so that he could look her directly in the eyes. "Same reason you didn't." Both smiled knowing it was the truth. Then, with his hand, Vyse lightly brushed away the glimmering tears that seemed to stain little streaks on Aika's face.

"Vyse... I love you... so much," Aika said, her voice still quivering from the excitement. Vyse pulled her back into the hug.

"I love you too, Aika," his voice whispered in her ear. "Always and forever."

After about five minutes of just holding each other passed, Vyse stiffened. The teen in his arms noticed as well. "Vyse, what's the matter?"

"Um, I think we should get up now." His voice was a bit of a nervous chuckle. Aika pulled away and saw that his face was turning pink. She then stiffened when she heard a cough. Turning her head slowly, she saw the many faces of the early risen crew.

"Uhh... hehe. I guess... I'm not going," the red head pirate laughed uneasily in the silence.

The first to speak again held a great relief and joy. "Oh, Aika! I'm so happy you are staying with us!" It was none other than her other best friend's voice. The Sylvite teen rushed to her two best friend's sides on the ground. Then all three embraced as the rest of the crew applauded.

'_No matter how cheesy this must seem,' _Aika mused in her head._ 'Nothing could make a better ending for all of us!'_

The End

**A.N:** Okay people. There you have it. This had originally been a two verse poem, which I turned into a full length poem, which I added an ending too which I decided to write a beginning to and what started with one page is now 6 and now my mouth hurts. (Inhales)

**Inspiration for fic:** I saw a picture of Aika (singing) on a boat at night with Fina and Vyse listening. I cut off Fina and replaced her with one verse of the poem in the story. (Hehe) This picture has also inspired me to do a chaptered V/A story, but that won't be out for a while.

I think I have talked enough now. Please review if you thought it was okay.


End file.
